Subasta
by Annimo2009
Summary: Las subastas son eventos donde, por lo general, se pueden obtener objetos raros y de gran valor. En algunos casos estos objetos son personas que te cambian la vida para siempre.


Hola a todo el mundo!

Sé que no he publicado nada últimamente y que prometí un nuevo proyecto, pero tuve problemas técnicos (mi pc murió) y no me ha sido posible avanzar con ello. Este fic estaba escrito y guardado en un lugar seguro (drive), así que hoy, cuando recordé que este OS existía, me decidí a revisarlo y publicarlo.

Espero que les guste. Ya saben que pueden dejar un review y me harán muy feliz.

PD: Recuerden que si quieren información sobre el avance de mis historias o nuevas publicaciones pueden seguirme en Instagram, mi nombre es **annimo2009**

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Subasta**

 **OneShot**

* * *

El campus estaba lleno de carteles por todos lados; pegados en los muros, en los árboles, en los postes de luz, en puertas y ventanas. Era el evento más esperado del año y todos ansiaban a que llegara la fecha.

Cada año, al finalizar el año escolar se celebraba un gran evento de diversa índole para recaudar fondos para hacer donaciones a la caridad. Este año las organizadoras habían decidido hacer una subasta. Pero no una subasta común y corriente, por supuesto que no. Este año no habría objetos valiosos ni nada por el estilo. Este año se subastarían personas. Todo aquel que tuviera dinero suficiente para pagar a la persona en el escenario tendría derecho a una cita con dicha persona.

¿Dónde estaba lo emocionante? Obviamente en los participantes. Las organizadoras: Pepper Potts, Natasha Romanoff y Maria Hill, se las habían arreglado para convencer a los solteros y solteras más codiciados de todo el campus. También se habían apuntado otras personas, pero los más codiciados serían los que dejarían más dinero. Las chicas estaban más que seguras de ello.

La lista era inmejorable.

•••

Tony Stark estaba en su oficina, revisando aburridos papeles, cuando el teléfono sonó. La llamada le dio una excusa para dejar de lado el trabajo por un rato.

―Pepper, querida. ¿A qué debo el honor de tu llamada? ―Contestó el teléfono con un saludo lleno de entusiasmo y galantería.

Del otro lado de la línea la mujer sonrió y agradeció encontrar a su mejor amigo de tan excelente humor. Si estaba de buenas tenía más posibilidades de que aceptara su propuesta.

―Tony, solo dices eso porque te saqué de una aburrida pila de papeles, ¿no es así? ―Respondió con una pequeña risa.

―Oh, me conoces tan bien. ―Sonrió al teléfono.

―Bueno, en realidad te llamaba por algo especial. ―Comenzó con suavidad, probando el terreno.

El moreno se levantó de su silla de cuero y caminó hacia el ventanal a sus espaldas, sosteniendo el teléfono contra su oreja.

―Continúa…

―El asunto es que… no sé si recuerdas el evento para recaudar fondos de la universidad… este año hemos preparado algo muy especial y creí que te interesaría venir a apoyarnos. Ya sabes, ―puso un tono de dulzura extra en su voz―por lo viejos tiempos.

El empresario observó la bulliciosa ciudad a sus pies y frunció el ceño al escuchar la última parte.

― ¿De qué tipo de evento estamos hablando? ¿No será un show de strippers como hace tres años, verdad? ―Rió al recordar.

―No, nada como eso. Lo prometo. ―Se apresuró a responder la pelirroja. ―Es una subasta.

 _Mmm… una subasta no suena mal_ , pensó el moreno.

― ¿Cuál es el truco?

― ¿Truco? No hay truco. Nada de nada. ¿Por qué habría un truco? No. No hay nada parecido a un truco. ―Dijo rápidamente la mujer.

El silencio del otro lado de la línea le hizo darse cuenta de su error y decidió decir la verdad.

―… Vamos a subastar citas con los solteros y solteras más codiciados del campus.

Un nuevo silencio se hizo en la línea.

―Tony, _tienes_ que venir. ―Urgió. ― Es una gran oportunidad para recaudar fondos y sé que te preocupas por la caridad tanto como nosotros… además podrías conocer a alguien. ―Soltó como último recurso.

La pelirroja esperó con el corazón en la garganta, conteniendo el aliento y con un gesto de ansiedad en el rostro por la respuesta de su amigo.

―Arg… está bien. ―Respondió el otro, sabiendo lo importante que era ese evento para Pepper. ―Pero no prometo _comprar_ nada. Solo te aseguro mi presencia.

Un grito de emoción se dejó escuchar del otro lado del teléfono y Tony no pudo evitar sonreír. Su amiga era muy fácil de complacer. Luego de eso la mujer aseguró enviar un correo electrónico con la información correspondiente y se despidió.

•••

―Nat, ¿estás segura de que no hay nadie más? ―Se quejó Steve.

―Estoy completamente segura. Te necesitamos y, entre tú y yo, ―susurró―sabemos que las chicas pagarán buen dinero por salir contigo.

Un suspiro salió de los labios del rubio.

―Eso es lo que me preocupa. Tú y yo sabemos que _no puedo_ salir con esas chicas. Se la pasan todo el tiempo coqueteándome… algunas han intentado besarme y lo sabes. Lo has visto.

―Oh, pero nadie dice que tienes que coquetear de regreso o que tengas que aceptar sus besos. Esta subasta solo asegura la cita contigo, no asegura que terminarás siendo el novio de alguna de ellas. Estarán pagando por una cita no por un novio, Steve. Relájate un poco y acepta.

― ¿Eso quiere decir que puedo negarme? ―Preguntó esperanzado.

―No. No tienes opción. Solo estaba tratando de ser amable.

Un gesto de exasperación surcó el rostro del chico.

―Está bien. Si no tengo opción…

―No la tienes. ―Se apresuró a decir la pelirroja, dedicándole una sonrisa casi inocente.

Rápidamente la chica mandó un texto a sus amigas y coordinadoras del evento: " _Lo tenemos_ ".

•••

El gran día había llegado con rapidez. Todos los alumnos del campus estaban presentes en el auditorio. Sobre el escenario, con una gran cortina negra de fondo, las luces estaban encendidas y apuntaban al centro de la plataforma. El bullicio comenzó a disminuir cuando una hermosa mujer de cabellos de fuego caminó hacia el centro del escenario, quedando bajo las luces, con un micrófono en una mano y unas pequeñas notas en la otra.

―Buenas tardes, Damas y Caballeros. Estamos aquí presentes para entregarles la posibilidad de obtener una cita con el chico o chica de sus sueños. ―Gritos de emoción llenaron el auditorio. ―Debo recordarles que el dinero que paguen por el o la chica solo asegurará una cita; nada de propasarse, ni peticiones inapropiadas, y… básicamente no esperen nada de su cita. No les estamos vendiendo una novia o un novio y mucho menos un futuro marido.

Hubo algunos suspiros de decepción en el lugar y eso le sacó una sonrisa.

―Dejando claro estos puntos, ―hizo una pausa dramática― ¡Damos comienzo a la gran subasta!

Más gritos de emoción se dejaron escuchar en todo el lugar.

•••

Tony había llegado justo a tiempo para escuchar el griterío que se produjo al dar inicio a la subasta. Miró a su alrededor y localizó dos asientos vacíos al final de la última fila, al lado del pasillo.

―Happy, puedes esperar en el auto. Jarvis me acompañará. ―Indicó el joven a su guardaespaldas.

El hombre asintió y caminó hacia la salida.

―Jarvis, ya sabes cómo funcionará esto. Si decido pagar por una cita con alguna de estas personas tú serás el encargado de todo. ―Claro que pagaría por una cita, si no lo hacía Pepper lo mataría. ― No quiero que sepan que estoy aquí y mucho menos que estoy pagando por una cita.

El hombre mayor asintió y tomó la paleta con el número 616 que se encontraba en el asiento antes de sentarse a esperar por los caprichos del Joven Stark.

•••

Pepper dirigió su mirada una vez más al público, buscando a su mejor amigo. Buscó por varios minutos hasta que lo encontró en el fondo del auditorio, junto al pasillo. Como siempre el viejo Jarvis estaba con él. Sonrió al ver que su amigo había cumplido su promesa y había aparecido en la subasta.

―Vamos, Pepper. Es tu turno. Tienes que presentar a las chicas.

La mujer asintió y recibió el micrófono y las notas. Caminó hacia el escenario y se quedó a un costado. Uno de los focos la apuntó, el resto del escenario estaba en penumbras.

―Vamos con la primera chica a subastar. ―Anunció. ―A esta chica le gusta el color rojo. Ama las historias de magia y los paseos por el parque al atardecer. Estudia Historia Antigua con especialidad en Arqueología. Oh, olvidé decirles que tiene un bonito y sensual acento europeo. ―Hizo una pausa para subir la tensión. ―Les presento a la hermosa Wanda Maximoff.

La chica caminó hacia el centro del escenario iluminada por un foco de color rojo. Iba vestida con un vestido negro, botas hasta la rodilla y de tacón alto de color rojo oscuro, combinando con su chaqueta de cuero rojo. Wanda caminó con confianza y dio un par de vueltas, haciendo ondear su vestido, y terminó en el centro del escenario lanzando un coqueto beso al público.

Los gritos de los chicos no se hicieron esperar.

―La subasta empieza en 50 dólares. ―Todas las subastas partían en ese monto base.

Las paletas comenzaron a levantarse y el precio subió rápidamente. Llegando a los 500 dólares con facilidad.

―Vendida en 500 dólares al chico rubio de la fila siete. ―Anunció la pelirroja una vez las paletas dejaron de levantarse y los chicos dejaron de ofrecer dinero.

Un aplauso retumbó en el recinto y Wanda salió del escenario en la dirección contraria a la que había entrado. Sus ojos brillaban por la emoción. Visión, el chico más tímido de su clase de historia, había pagado por una cita con ella. Apenas y pudo suprimir el grito de emoción al saber que su crush estaba interesado en ella.

•••

La subasta continuó. Se turnaban entre un hombre y una mujer. Y a su vez, Pepper y Natasha se turnaban para anunciar a los subastados.

―Chicas, este es el hombre que estaban esperando. ―Anunció Natasha con su sensual voz y un tono juguetón. ―Tenemos aquí a un chico muy especial. Estamos hablando de un hombre alto y con los ojos más amables que jamás han visto. Sabemos que le gustan los gatos y que va al centro de veteranos una vez por semana para ayudar en lo que puede. Estudia Ingeniería Mecánica y le gustan los deportes. No se dejen engañar por la ropa negra y el cabello largo. ―Dijo misteriosamente. ― ¡Les presento a James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes!

Los gritos de las chicas hicieron erupción en medio del silencio y las paletas comenzaron a elevarse rápidamente. En un par de minutos el precio subió a 400 y luego a 700 dólares.

―Vendido al grupo de señoritas en la fila doce. ―Anunció.

Las cuatro chicas saltaron de emoción al saber que tendrían una cita con el chico de cabello negro.

•••

Desde el fondo, Tony observaba divertido el desarrollo de la subasta. Conocía a la mayoría de los subastados y una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro al verlos aparecer en el escenario.

Así observó el desarrollo de la subasta. Vio pasar al grandioso Thor, que consiguió casi mil dólares a manos de su eterna enamorada, la señorita Jane Foster; aún no entendía como había pasado tanto tiempo y esos dos seguían sin ser novios. Loki consiguió casi mil doscientos dólares por parte de la extrovertida Darcy; esa sería una cita interesante y digna de ver.

Vio a la hermosa Laura sonreír con alivio al ser _comprada_ por Clint Barton. Tony había creído que el chico se presentaría como objeto de subasta, pero tal parece que se había negado. Incluso las organizadoras habían sido parte de la subasta; Natasha había elevado el precio por las nubes, pero aun así el tímido Profesor Banner había ganado y había obtenido una cita con la peligrosa y sensual mujer. Maria Hill había tenido muchos competidores, pero la había ganado el chico Galaga; nunca podía recordar su nombre.

Había participado también el velocista del campus, el chico de los cabellos plateados y la sonrisa descarada: Pietro Maximoff. Pero el premio que él se llevaría era fácil de decidir: Pepper.

Cuando la pelirroja salió al escenario con su vestido color melocotón y su alta cola de caballo, no esperó ni un segundo a indicarle a Jarvis que iba a pagar por ella, pero una mano se posó en su hombro y su mejor amigo, Rhodey, le sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Le quitó la paleta de la mano y subió las apuestas lo más alto que pudo hasta ganar. Esta vez la pelirroja no tendría opción a negarle una cita.

Tony sonrió y se encogió de hombros cuando Pepper le lanzó una mirada acusadora desde el escenario. No había nada qué hacer, el hombre ya había ganado.

•••

―Es tu turno, Steve. ―Llamó Natasha.

El rubio suspiró con derrota y se acercó al escenario. Esperando a que le indicaran cuando entrar.

―Este es el último chico a subastar esta tarde. ―Anunció. ―Tenemos aquí un hombre muy extraño a subastar. Se trata de un chico alto, de ojos azules; deportista por elección, tímido y encantador por naturaleza. Es amante de las motocicletas y créanme que se ve muy bien envuelto en una chaqueta de cuero…―Dijo con un tono algo sugestivo. ― Le gustan los atardeceres y los paseos en la playa. Ama dibujar y está completamente soltero y a disposición de todo aquel que quiera pagar por él. ―Hizo un gesto hacia el chico para que se adentrara en el escenario. ―Les presento a nuestro querido Capitán, ¡Steve Rogers!

Si antes había habido un bullicio terrible y un griterío increíble, esta vez superó los records. Steve estaba avergonzado de estar sobre el escenario y se sintió sumamente cohibido ante los gritos.

Tony observó al chico solo un par de segundos y algo en su mirada, en su timidez, le hizo quererlo.

―Lo quiero, Jarvis. No importa el precio, pero lo quiero. ―Susurró el moreno a su mayordomo sin despegar a vista del escenario.

El hombre asintió y vio a su jefe salir del auditorio.

La pelea duró largos quince minutos hasta que Jarvis se llevó el premio por la gran suma de cinco mil dólares. Nadie pudo pagar tanto dinero, ni siquiera las chicas que se habían unido para pagar por el rubio.

―Vendido al elegante señor de la última fila. ―Dijo Natasha un tanto contrariada al ver al hombre mayor.

•••

Steve estaba en shock. Un hombre mayor. Un hombre que tenía la edad para ser su padre o incluso su abuelo había pagado cinco mil dólares para tener una cita con él.

― ¿Qué tal si es un pervertido? ―Preguntó con algo de pánico en la voz cuando Natasha se acercó a él.

―No te preocupes, Steve. Debe ser un hombre que se siente solo y quiere algo de compañía. Tal vez no tiene familia y quiere saber lo que se siente tener un nieto. ―Trató de convencerlo, pero ella no estaba muy segura de sus palabras.

―No te preocupes. ―Interrumpió Pepper. ―Lo conozco. Es un amigo. Créeme que quedaras completamente sorprendido cuando tengas tu cita.

La chica se alejó hacia el escenario para dar cierre al evento, dejando a un preocupado Steve junto a Natasha.

•••

Las citas se agendaron para la semana siguiente a la subasta. Steve estaba nervioso. Sobre todo luego de que el hombre mayor le entregara una tarjeta con una dirección y una hora.

La semana se había hecho eterna, pero no lo suficientemente larga. El día viernes llegó y se encontró a sí mismo frente a un caro restaurante, vestido con su mejor traje y una gota de sudor frío cayendo por su sien.

Cuando lo llevaron a la mesa reservada a su nombre, su mandíbula casi cae al piso de la impresión. Y decir que estaba sorprendido al ver a su cita era decir poco.

― ¿Tony? ―Preguntó confundido.

El otro solo sonrió.

•••

―Vamos, Steve. Vas a llegar tarde a tu propia ceremonia de titulación. ―Apuró el moreno.

El rubio estaba eligiendo una corbata en su habitación.

―No sé cuál usar. ―Se quejó, saliendo de la habitación con dos corbatas en alto.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra el moreno tomó ambas corbatas y las acercó al cuello de su novio. Evaluó un par de segundos cada corbata y se decidió por una. Rodeó el cuello Steve con la corbata y comenzó a anudarla con toda la calma del mundo. Una vez hubo terminado, bajó el cuello de la camisa del rubio, y depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

―Estás perfecto. Ahora vamos.

Lo tomó de la mano y lo sacó del departamento que compartían.

•••

La ceremonia fue muy hermosa y Tony era el que más aplaudía cuando el rubio recibió su título.

El moreno no podía estar más feliz por el amor de su vida. Sonrió al recordar cuando todo cambió, cuando se convirtió en el hombre más afortunado y feliz del planeta. Quien diría que la subasta de hace tres años le traería la más grande felicidad. El hombre que nunca había notado mientras estaba en la universidad se había apoderado de su pensamiento desde el momento en que apareció sobre ese mismo escenario en que ahora recibía su título. La tímida sonrisa que decoraba su rostro era casi la misma que lo había conquistado hace tanto. Esa mirada brillante y llena de emoción que amaba ver cada mañana cuando despertaba a su lado.

Definitivamente había sido la mejor inversión que había hecho cuando una cita se convirtió en dos y luego en tres, y otra y otra más hasta que, sin darse cuenta, se había enamorado de él.

― ¿Demasiado embobado viendo a tu novio? ―Preguntó Pepper, sentándose a su lado.

Tony guardó silencio por un par de largos segundos antes de mirarla brevemente.

―Creo que nunca te agradecí por convencerme de ir a esa subasta. ―Mencionó el otro sin dejar de ver a su novio mientras bajaba del escenario. ―Gracias, Pepper.

―Oh, no hay de qué. Ese chico te hace feliz y eso es lo que importa.

 _Sí_ , pensó Tony, _eso es lo único que importa_.

* * *

PD2: Este fic estaba pensado como un OS, pero si **realmente** quieren una continuación… podría considerarlo. Pero tienen que ser varias personas las que lo quieran para que esto sea posible.

Nos leemos pronto (ojalá).

Besos.

Bye :D

* * *

 **Viernes 30 de Noviembre, 2018.**


End file.
